Haru Gets BackStroked For Days
by varyingdegreesofinsanity
Summary: HaruxMakoto Please forgive me for this mess. Hopefully a one shot unless for some reason it's received well. Be prepared for all of the gay sex in all its many forms. I'm sorry.


Haruka had never really seen Makoto as any kind of 'sexual deviant'. Mako was about as far from sexual deviant as you could get without turning into Nagisa. He played by the rules, always listened to what Haru wanted and never really strayed from his normal routine. He was Tachibana "Backstroke for Days" Makoto, Team Captain.

Haru could usually get him to listen to him and do whatever he wanted. Mako was sensitive like that. He was gentle, understanding and always knew exactly what Haru needed.

But now, as Haru fumbled with the leather cuffs locking his wrists to the bed's headboard, he was starting to question if he really knew Makoto at all.

Everything had started normally. Makoto had come over walked in on him bathing again. Haru was wearing his bathing suit, thank god, but it was starting to get a bit old. Mako had stretched out his hand, said something about swimming and pulled him up out of the water, his eyes trained momentarily on Haru's chest. He couldn't pretend he didn't like the attention. Mako smiled and shook his head after a second then offered Haru a towel and watched as he dried himself off.

"I was just stopping in to check on you," Mako said. "You can't keep calling in sick to school just because you don't feel like coming."

"One of these days I'm actually going to be sick," Haru started, "and you're going to look like a real ass, you know that?"

Makoto laughed. "I guess you're right," he said. "Now come on, Haruka. I brought dinner."

"I thought we agreed to stop calling me that," Haru said, tossing his towel at Makoto.

He followed Makoto to the kitchen, his towel hanging around his head and sat down.

"Okay, feed me," he said. Makoto tossed him a bento box full of mackerel.

"Dig in," he said. He unwrapped his own meal and sat down across from Haru. They talked about the swim team and the upcoming nationals tournament. Haru set his finished meal on the table and stood.

"Thanks for bringing dinner," Haru said. "Though I could've done without the interruption of my bath."

"Dude, are you sure you're not a fish? I mean, you spend hours in that bathtub every day. The only thing that could be weirder than that is if you wore a swimsuit in there too- oh wait." He flashed Haru a smile to let him know he was just teasing.

"I didn't used to. And then you started making a habit of busting in on me naked and that wasn't cool."

"I only did that once," Makoto said, a brilliant red blush flushing across his cheeks. "And in my defense, it was a complete accident. You told me where the key was, then didn't answer when I knocked on the bathroom door."

"I was underwater."

"Details."

Haru shook his head. "It's been a long day. I'm going to head to bed. You can let yourself out."

Makoto looked hurt and followed Haru as he walked to his bedroom, swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"What do you mean 'it's been a long day'? You didn't even go to school today, Haru."

"I wanted to swim," Haru informed his friend, pulling pajama pants on over his bathing suit.

"There's more to life than swimming, you know," Makoto said in a voice that told Haru he was about to get a lecture.

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, Gou tells me all the time. I don't need you getting all over my case about it too."

"I'm not getting all over your case, Haru! I'm just worried about you, and I know Nagisa and Rei are too! We just want you to be happy."

"I'm plenty happy," Haru said, glaring.

"Dude, I'm just saying, you might want to consider being more responsible."

Haru leaned back onto the bed, folding his arms behind his head. "I'm perfectly responsible, Makoto. I called in sick to school today, big deal. It's not like I do it that often."

He felt the bed dip as Makoto sat down beside him, his backpack in his lap. He was pawing through it. After another moment, he looked over at Haru, his eyes once again lingering on his bare chest.

"Didn't you hear me?" Haru said. "I'm tired, you can let yourself out."

"Okay, Haru. Clearly you're not going to listen to me. Which is fine. I've been looking for an excuse to do this since I got here."

Makoto pulled himself up on the bed and straddled Haru's body. He grabbed both of Haru's wrists and held them tight, lowering himself until his mouth was only inches from Haru's.

"I'm not going to let myself out anytime soon, Haruka," he said. He squeezed Haru's wrists tight in one hand, despite Haru's attempt to pull away and with the other hand he reached into his backpack and pulled out two leather cuffs with steel rings attached to them. With little difficulty, being the bigger of the two, he strapped a cuff around each of Haru's wrists.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked, his deep blue eyes wild.

Makoto dug into his backpack once again, this time coming up with a pair of padlocks. He smiled at Haru, calmly, and proceeded to lock each of Haru's wrists to the headboard of the bed. When he was satisfied, he sat back on top of Haru's hips, putting his hands on his own knees.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Jesus, Haruka. You wouldn't believe how fuckable you look like this. And you still have your pants on…"

Haru thrashed briefly against the cuffs on his wrists. "Makoto, what the fuck? I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Give me five minutes and I promise you will be," Makoto said, rolling off the bed. He tugged his shirt off and tossed it aside, then started to unbutton his slacks. He stepped out of them and kicked them across the room. Haru tried not to stare at his pronounced muscles, particularly the tight abs that lead into a sharp V pointing right down at-

"Whoa," Haru couldn't help but gasp.

Makoto's briefs were tight enough as it was, but his cock was already obviously straining to be set free. Haru's eyes widened and he felt the slightest flicker of life from his own basement.

"There you go," Makoto said, taking note of Haru's reaction. "Now let's get these pants of yours off." He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Haru's pajama pants and painfully slowly tugged them down, tossing them to the floor next to his own clothing.

Makoto smiled again and pulled himself on top of Haruka once more. He sat on his hips once again and this time Haru could feel Mako's length pressing down on his own. Shit, now his was tingling. Makoto laid down on top of him, pressing his lips tight over Haru's. Haru tried to resist at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. Makoto immediately asserted his dominance and his tongue explored every nook and cranny of Haru's mouth. Makoto twisted one hand into Haru's damp hair and tugged on in lightly, eliciting a moan from the smaller boy.

Makoto rotated his hips slowly, pressing against Haru in all the right ways. Haru's own cock twitched and blood started moving south. Haru mumbled something that was lost in the kiss and bucked his hips upward once. Makoto noticed and pulled away from Haru, a thin string of spit linking their lips.

"I just wanted to talk to you, but I'm liking this a lot better," he informed him.

Haru was panting, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Makoto kissed Haru again, softly and tenderly before he lowered his mouth to Haru's chest. He pressed his lips to his nipple and sucked, pulling the skin into his mouth. While his mouth serviced one of Haru's nipples, Makoto's hand serviced the other, rolling it gently between his fingers until it perked up. Haru was moaning and wriggling underneath him, pressing his hips into Makoto's as best he could. Makoto laughed, humming against Haru's bare skin, and switched nipples. Haru's hard cock was now straining against his swimsuit, almost painfully. His groans of pleasure increased in volume before they were roughly cut off as Makoto shoved his tongue into Haru's mouth once again.

As he kissed him, Makoto grinded his hips on Haru like it was the only thing he'd ever known how to do. His muscular arms were braced on either side of Haru's shoulders and his body rolled up and down on top of him. Haru's back arched, trying to give his hips as much leverage as he could.

Makoto broke the kiss off and immediately ran his tongue deliciously down Haru's smooth chest until he reached the waistband of Haru's swimsuit. Haru squealed as heat rushed to his loins.

"Please, Mako. You're making me so hard," he managed to gasp.

"Want me to let Little Haruka out?" Makoto asked, his lips brushing softly across Haru's sensitive skin.

Haru groaned again. "Yes," he breathed.

Makoto took the elastic of the swimsuit between his teeth, pulling downward. His hand fumbled Haru's back, trying to pull the suit down from there as well. Haru lifted his hips and Makoto made quick work of pulling the suit off. Haru's length sprang free and he breathed a sigh of relief.

The bathing suit hit the floor.

"Wow, Haru. I suppose it wasn't quite accurate to call that 'Little Haruka', huh?" Makoto gazed at Haru's considerable size for a moment more before lunging forward and dragging his tongue upward from base to tip. Haru screamed through his teeth as pleasure hit him hot and fast and sent him reeling. If he had been standing, he would have collapsed. He was blinded by the feeling momentarily and didn't feel Makoto move. When he opened his eyes again, Makoto was towering over him, his now bare cock inches from Haru's face.

"You're gonna have to suck me off if you want me to touch you anymore tonight, Haruka."

"Suck you off?" Haru asked, snapping away from his lustful daze at once. "I can't do that, Makoto. I've never sucked a dick in my life."

"I know that's not true. Nagisa managed to get you drunk one night and you sucked Rei off so well it should've been illegal. I think Rin still has a video of it"

Haru spluttered at this. He thought he'd remember sucking Rei off. And Rin had a video of it? "Oh god, really?"

"If you want me to touch you anymore tonight, you're going to have to demonstrate those skills again, got it?"

Haru glared up at Makoto for another moment but soon the aching need to be touched quickly overwhelmed his aversion and he submissively opened his mouth.

"Good boy," Makoto said, adjusting himself in front of Haru. He pressed the tip of his cock against Haru's mouth and nodded encouragingly in his Team-Mom-Makoto way. Haru tentatively licked the tip, tasting salty precum, then took Makoto's cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, looking up at Makoto with what he hoped were good blowjob eyes. He sucked and licked and swallowed around Makoto expertly. He had no idea where he'd learned to suck dick but judging from Makoto's moans of pleasure, he must have been doing a good job. Makoto grabbed the back of Haru's head, twisting his fingers into his hair, and pulled him forward, burying his cock hilt-deep in Haru's mouth. The smaller boy gagged as the cock touched the back of his throat. Makoto didn't let up even a little, fucking Haru's mouth with quick, hard snaps of his hips. Another moment passed and Makoto groaned loudly, pulling Haru so close that his nose pressed against Mako's skin. Haru felt hot cum in his throat and swallowed around Makoto's cock as much as he could.

Makoto pulled backward until just the tip of his cock was in Haru's mouth. Haru's eyes were watering and he took deep breaths through his nose. His tongue still ran deliciously up and down Makoto's still-hard dick.

"Shit, Haru. I knew you were good but I didn't know you were that good." He pulled his cock out of Haru's mouth with a quiet pop. A string of drool hung from Haru's lips, the other end attached to the tip of Mako's dick. Haru whined at the loss.

"I guess the mackerel wasn't the only dinner you brought over tonight," he managed after a few moments. Makoto roared with laughter.

"Don't worry," he assured his friend. "I'll return the favor in a little while."

He lowered himself on top of Haru again and pressed his lips to his friend's, gentler than he'd done all night. Haru kissed back with all his might, wishing his hands were free to pull his friend further into the kiss. Makoto pulled Haru's lower lip into his mouth and bit it gently. Haru groaned.

Makoto sat up and reached for his backpack again. He pulled out an item which made Haru narrow his eyes.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked, eyeing the bottle of lube Makoto held in front of him

"I'm going to fuck you, Haru. Hard. I'm going to make you scream so loud you might upset the neighbors. Can't just go in dry, if you know what I mean. Bend your knees, Dolphin."

Haru's eyes narrowed. "Dolphin?" he asked. "Really? That's almost worse than Haruka."

Makoto chuckled as he squeezed a little lube onto his fingers. "Fine. Bend your knees, Haruka."

Haru glared at his friend but he pulled his knees up, spreading them wide and exposing himself fully. He felt his cheeks and ears burning but Makoto didn't seem to notice. He rubbed his fingers together, warming the oily liquid on them. Then, he pressed one finger slowly into Haru's ass.

Haru gasped at the sudden intrusion and his legs automatically moved to close. Makoto gently spread them again and hooked one over his broad shoulder while working his finger in and out of Haru. Another minute and Makoto had two fingers buried inside Haru and was gently scissoring the freestyle swimmer open. Haru gritted his teeth and groaned. It hurt. A lot. His cock was quickly going limp as pain replaced pleasure. Three fingers and Makoto seemed to be losing his patience. He scissored Haru open swifter and rougher than he had before and suddenly his long fingers brushed against something inside Haru that made him yelp. Makoto grinned and stabbed at that same spot again and again.

Needless to say, Haru's cock was standing at full attention again in no time and, as he fingered Haru mercilessly, Makoto peppered his manhood with sloppy kisses.

Finally, he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself in front of Haru, his cock just touching Haru's entrance.

"You ready, Haru?" he asked, his voice low, breath short. Haru could feel heat radiating off of his friend. He gasped a yes and Makoto buried his manhood inside Haru without another word.

Haru shrieked against his teeth as pain erupted through him. Makoto slowly pulled out and then slammed back into Haru again. He looked down and saw that Haru was biting his lip, hard enough that he tasted blood, and tears were pouring down his face. His legs had wrapped around Makoto's waist and his ankles locked together.

"Okay, Haru?" Makoto asked, slowly shifting his hips backward again.

Haru just nodded, breathing hard through his nose. Makoto resumed thrusts, slower this time, gentler. Then, he struck that same spot inside Haru that made all of his muscles clench with pleasure. Haru fumbled with the cuffs on his wrists and arched his back, groaning delectably.

"M-Makoto!" he howled, feeling pressure building up in his own manhood.

He moaned loudly as the pressure in his cock released at once, spraying his chest with hot, sticky cum. He lost himself in ecstasy as the powerful orgasm ripped its way through him, shattering the delicate composition of his mind momentarily. Makoto pumped into him one, two, three more times before he came inside Haru for the second time.

Makoto collapsed on top of Haru and the two boys laid panting, sweat glueing their bare bodies together. The smell of sex was thick in the air and the only sound was the heavy breathing of the two.

Haru didn't know how much time passed but soon Makoto was lifting himself off the bed.

"Sorry, Haruka. We made a bit of a mess on the bed and you… you just got out of the bath."

"That's okay," Haru said, his voice hoarse with lust. "I can always take a quick shower." He eyed Makoto conspiratorially and Makoto smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "A shower sounds great."

Makoto unlocked the padlocks on Haru's wrists, leaving the leather cuffs strapped around them. He helped Haru out of the bed and they hobbled to the bathroom.

Makoto turned the shower on and pulled Haru in with him. The hot water splashed over their naked bodies and Makoto pulled Haru flush against him, pulling his ear into his mouth. He sucked and bit for a moment, his hand working oh Haru's cock, pumping him hard and fast.

"I think it's time for me to return that favor from earlier," Makoto said, kneeling in front of Haru. He kept his hold on Haru's cock and licked it again from base to tip. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the whole cock in his mouth, deepthroating it at once. Haru groaned and staggered against the wall. The warm cavern of Makoto's mouth surrounded Haru, quickly making him hard once again.

"Fuck, Makoto," Haru groaned. "You're no slouch at this either."

Makoto hummed a laugh around Haru, sending delectable vibrations up his length. Haru twisted both of his hands into Makoto's hair and held him tight, moaning loudly as Makoto's mouth worked, slurping and licking and swallowing exquisitely.

"I'm gonna cum, Mako," Haru hissed. Makoto massaged Haru's ass with one of his hands and made a sound of approval. Haru felt heat rush to his dick and he came for the third time that night. Makoto swallowed every drop and licked Haru's cock clean before pulling off of it and running his tongue around the base and sweeping it up and over his pronounced ab muscles. Haru pressed his back against the wall and slid to the floor. His legs were spread and Makoto couldn't help but stare at his glistening skin.

Makoto sat on Haru's lap and pressed his lips against Haru's. Haru reached for Makoto's head but Mako caught the metal rings on Haru's cuffs and held them together above Haru's head. Tongues fought for dominance and Haru wasn't sure if the shower was the only thing steaming up the bathroom mirror.

Too soon, Makoto broke the kiss and pulled Haru to his feet.

"We've got to clean up. It's getting late and we have practice tomorrow."


End file.
